Eurasian Red Squirrel
This attractive mammal has a chestnut upper body, with buff to cream underside, noticeable ear tufts and the famous fluffy tail. The red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) moults its coat twice a year but the ear tufts and the tail are only moulted annually. It is a smaller animal than the introduced grey squirrel. Roles * It played Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2577.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1409.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) SoK Squirrel.png Mulan Squirrel.png TWT Squirrel.png TTTE Squirrels.png IMG_4625.PNG IMG_8151.JPG IMG 8978.JPG IMG 1110.PNG Ben 10 Omi Squirrels.png IMG df squirrel.jpeg Archie the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Ben and Holly).jpg|Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2009) Elmo Squirrel.jpg|Elmo's World (1998-2009) Squirrelles.jpg|Sesame Street (1969) IMG 8164.JPG Chipmunks.png 9B7DFB83-12D3-4B6F-8314-DD5AABB1A94D.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 72525 pm.png Peter_Rabbit_Squirrels.png|Peter Rabbit (2018) Zootopia Squirrel.png Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg Noah's Ark Tapirs.png G-1941-04-18-squirrel.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Star meets Red Squirrel.png BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg B19ED82D-0D57-468B-AE8F-F76116B75639.jpeg 445F685D-1C7E-4B62-AEEE-16F335DA1709.jpeg 1665D97C-2488-42DF-85FD-42C81EFEDC06.jpeg 9839867E-DBD1-4A2C-92D5-88E874E35424.jpeg 9F0B42C9-7AD4-4D5C-BFB3-EC987175E191.jpeg AE062F7E-DBC4-4F4C-A975-8AB6201E435E.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg F5741AAF-08FB-4C6A-B037-4AB22387C355.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg CD3A6186-152F-44B0-90C8-9456D2860D5B.jpeg C0B87A18-61C9-4580-B3D3-C571974676EF.jpeg Squirrel-fmafafe.jpg Squirrel-from-goliath.jpg See Also * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * Western Grey Squirrel * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Ben 10 Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Red Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Faeries (1999) Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Shrek Animals